Shurai Karaeth
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★★ |image = Coming Soon... |titles = The Black Howling Blizzard |names = Shruki, Shrunky |species = Elder Dragon |habitats = Colossal Cliff |size = Gigantic |relations = None |move = Coming soon... |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = User:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} is an ancient and powerful Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter - Fusion of Eras. Physiology The true appearance of this dragon is only known from questionable reports, legends and the screaming and wailing of deranged survivors. It is described to be pitch black on its entire body, not even one scale differing in color. Its crooked and bent-upwards horns are of a glossy black at the base, while fading to a silver color at the tip. Its claws look as if made of pure silver, reflecting light in hypnotizing patterns. The dragon's most distinctive features, however, are its glowing blue eyes. They have the icy blue of glaciers, mesmerizing those who dare to take a look. This beauty, however, is deadly, as the longer one is under the influence of the cold stare, the more they are captivated, until they finally succumb to the sheer power of the dragon's distorted and evil mind. Then, the dragon reveals what it is really capable of - trapping and completely overpowering the poor victim's mind and consciousness. It violently demolishes every attempt of breaking free, before finally possessing its opponent's mind, thus also them as a whole. Some reports claim that it even has the ability to speak, either through a possessed opponent or directly with its mind, emitting a booming voice. Additionally, this dragon is remarkably large - about the size of Lao-Shan Lung. This, however, does not at all hinder its ability to fly, instead it reaches incredible speeds effortlessly, even being able to keep them up tirelessly. Behavior This dragon is fueled by anger, by rage. Its mind, twisted and dark, is a truly horrifying place, having seen aeons pass by, being tortured by a betrayal. Thus, the is an incredibly dangerous being. Its fight is split up into three phases, each one being more deadly and horrifying than the one before. What starts out slow and focused on brute force rather than elemental attacks, grows more and more fast-paced as the fight continues. In its final phase, the reveals its true self and its true powers. Abilities In addition to its bizarre, quite literally mind-blowing abilities, this Dragons has perfect control not only over the Ice and Dragon Element, but also the Darkness Element. Some say this power comes directly from its brain, some claim that it has a special organ, located in its throat, while others ascribe them to the horns. Nobody knows truly where the powers come from that this dragon harnesses. In-Game-Description |description = The is an ancient being, led by its rage. No funded reports have reached the Wycademy as of yet, except for one vellum found in an old temple: Skuthurblagh, dhu aen norc, thu esseath faertha ar invaerne etherneye, ar gynvael het caenaem nermar evellienn. Celayebr t'essem, neén thu mogoreath tywaleal bloed ar ninnau, thu morvuddan. - "Dragon, black as the night, you are the father of the eternal winter, of the ice that can (kill everyone) end everything. Glory be to you, for you may refrain from (do not) shedding the blood of us, your enemies."|Monster Icon = }} Lore In the Ancient Times, only one of these Dragons was born every thousand years. They were extremely rare, and as such, every scientist of the Ancient Civilization was drooling over knowing more about them. There were many old stories going around, some claiming that the dragons were able to speak and praising their human-like intelligence. This even went as far as some villages making the dragon to their god, "Shuraikorus, ighnol therrluream invaerne" ("Shuraikorus, who rules over the winter", or more freely "Shuraikorus, who controls winter"). This god was said to be kind and generous to those who praised it, granting a long summer, rich harvests, as well as holding off the winter for as long as possible. However, once angered, it was said to cause huge blizzards, encasing even the hottest deserts in a coat of ice. Only a legendary hunter could fight this deity. When defeated, Shuraikorus is said to surrender and - reluctantly - protect the hunter who did so. Not only do they wield the Ice, Dragon and Darkness Element to perfection, as well as possessing incredibly strong mind powers, these dragons also have the ability to speak. They manage to do so not via vocal chords or their mouths, they speak through their minds. After some research done by today's scientists, they found out, that the played a big role in the Great Dragon War. With its powerful mind, and ability to possess opponents, it was already a truly formidable fighter. Not only this, but it managed to recruit monsters, forming a huge army in the process. Fatalis joined forces with , only worsening the bloodshed. Together, they wiped out countless amounts of soldiers, manifesting itself as a true nightmare to the Ancient Civilisation. However, Fatalis started to fear , being afraid of its powers. It thought that the dragon could use them against it and kill it in the process, becoming the new "ruler" over the Elder Dragons. Thus, Fatalis formed a plan. It revealed itself to a human, a hunter named "Arvorur", and persuaded him into helping it. The hunter managed to mobilize an entire army of fellow hunters and soldiers. Together with Fatalis they assaulted , the countless soldiers firing a rain of binders at the huge dragon, immobilizing it in the process. The Fatalis took to the skies, a helpless being forced to watch its life end by the hands of Fatalis. However, the mind of lives on, being reincarnated in every new individual that is born. Its hatred for Fatalis, for its betrayal, grows stronger with every day that passes. Additionally, bears a just as intense loathing for hunters, especially for the descendants of Arvorur. Thus, wanders around the continent, searching for Fatalis, searching for Arvorur's blood to finally avenge what they did to it. It can't succeed with this plan just yet. It needs help. Something tortured by the same fury is out there, something that may be a perfect ally Battle Phase 1 Phase 1 Cutscene *'Area:' Colossal Cliff *'Synopsis: '''The sky is clear and sunny, no wind, no clouds, nothing. Suddenly, the flapping of huge wings is heard, the area suddenly darkens. A huge paw touches the ground and a huge creature lands, emitting a high pitched roar. The screen fades to black. The hunter enters a large room coated in an inky darkness. They light a torch, attempting to make out where they are. Suddenly, something inside the room rattles, as if a snake slithered around the hunter. The hunter looks up to see the "roof" shiver and wiggle as it slowly moves to one side. A sudden icy wind extinguishes the torch. As the hunter realizes what happens, something quite literally grabs hold of their mind. The hunter feels the power and fury of aeons concentrated in their mind. Every attempt of breaking free being instantly overpowered, the hunter abruptly collapses. Suddenly, they rise in an unnatural fashion, their mouth opens and an ominous laughter is heard - it is the dragon, using the hunter! Two icy blue eyes pierce through the darkness, staring at them. The dragon lets go, opens its wings while emitting a freezing wind and howls loudly. The hunter unsheathes their weapon and the hunt starts. Phase 1 Battle The first phase has the dragon use rather slow attacks, as well as concentrating on brute force. However, brute force is not the only thing to watch out for, as the also wields the ice element. Additionally, being captured by its gaze can have a devastating outcome. Should it enrage in this phase, an icy fog will constantly surround it, much like Oroshi Kirin. Additionally, all of its physical attacks claw swipes, charges, etc. - are accompanied by the ice element. * '''Roar:' Stands on all fours, roaring in the fashion of Gore Magala/ Gogmazios. This roar can send hunters flying. * Paw Scrape: Lifts one paw and drags it over the ground. This can cause firebligth, as the claws may ignite when dragged over stone. * Body Slam: Lifts its upper body up and slams it onto the ground with great force. This causes very high damage and Dragon Wind. * Reverse Slam: Raises its tail and whole lower body, slamming it down. This causes quakes. and can even make the ledge where the Ballistae are collapse. * Bite!: '''Swings its head forward multiple times, chomping everything in its path. * '''Tail Slash: Smashes its tail on the ground, trying to pierce anything in its way with the spikes on its tip. * Claw Swipe: Goes on al fours before lifting one of its gigantic paws. It then drags it across the floor in front of it, finishing the attack with an upward swipe that can launch hunters away. * Wing Flap: Flaps its wings, causing dirt and stones to hit the hunter. The dragon simultaneously releases a chilling wind. This causes Dragonwind and iceblight. * Charge: Charges in the manner of Gogmazios, however, it does not finish it up with rearing, instead it may even turn around, violently dragging its whole body on the ground, to build up momentum. * Horn Charge: Lowers its head and rams anything in its path, finishing the charge with an upswinging of its head. * Snowball: The Dragon will emit a ball of ice and snow in the fashion of 4th-Gen Crimson Fatalis. When hitting something, the ball bursts and ice shards are fired in every direction. * The Emperor's Possession: When a hunter gets too close to the Dragon's head, it will start to stare at the hunter. If the hunter does not manage to get away in time, the dragon will grab their mind. Laughing loudly through the hunter's mouth, the dragon forces them to crouch and cover their head with their hands. This acts like a pin, causing high damage over time, as the dragon tries to kill the hunter with their mind. * Shockfrost: It hisses, then rises its head, gathering ice and snow around its mouth. Then it violently lowers its head again, firing a deadly beam of snow and ice. This attack can send hunters violently flying. * Wall Of Ice: Charges up a beam of ice in its mouth and breathes it into the ground, constantly flapping its enormous wings. The sheer force of the beam already causes extremely high damage but if the attack isn't interrupted, the constant flapping of its wings will swirl up snow and ice. The then roar, the roar forming a huge tornado around its body. The tornado calms down only to reveal the dragon being encased in an armor of ice. Additionally, an aura of ice swirls around it, causing immediate iceblight should the hunter stand in it. If the hunter does not get out of this aura in time, it causes the Snowman status. Phase 1 Victory Conditions *The must have lost a minimum of 15% of its health. *The hunter must have broken free of the mental grab at least thrice. Phase 1 Failure Conditions *The hunter faints thrice. *The Victory Conditions aren't met within 20 minutes. Phase 1 Failure Cutscene *Doesn't play when the hunter faints. The dragon grabs the mind of the hunter once more, speaking through his/her mouth: "HAHAHA! Bloede Vernarat, your attempts are feeble and weak! You are a failure! Now you will see what I am really capable of!" While speaking, the dragon starts lifting itself up into the air, flying away, searching for the next city where it can get revenge. Phase 1 Victory/Phase 2 Cutscene The dragon flinches and falls to the ground, closing its eyes. The hunter approaches one eye, checking if he/she really won. Suddenly, the eye opens violently. The slit pupils' glow is more intense. Dragon suddenly surges around its horns and mouth, the violent rage it is now in having changed its elemental powers. The dragon roars, now more distorted and deep, flaps its wings and lifts itself up into the air. The hunt continues. Phase 2 Phase 2 Battle The intro starts the fight off with the dragon flying, which means that it can now use every flying attack, but it mostly begins with it using its strongest flying attack. When on the ground, the dragon can use all of its Phase 1 Attacks, some, however, altered. Should it enter its Rage Mode, the 's face will be surrounded by dragon element, and each of its attacks will spawn a set amount of four dragon orbs. * Flying Roar: Like Rathalos it performs a roar in mid-air. This roar can not only send hunters flying, but it also spawns three large dragon orbs around it. These orbs are, strangely, accompanied by a freezing cold wind, thus inflicting both Dragon and Iceblight. * Dragon Orbs: Now when performing any of its Phase 1 Attacks, the aforementioned orbs spawn around it and hit the hunters. Even though they're very similar to those of Stygian Zinogre, they fly in curved paths and are not as exact in hitting the hunter. Depending on how heavy the attack is, there may be up to five orbs. *'Taking To The Skies:' The flaps its wings several times to lift itself into the air. It then spawns several dragon orbs, an icy wind swirling around them. Then it pinwheels higher up and snaps its jaw together. The orbs crash into the floor and explode, launching icy shards and boulders infused with the dragon energy everywhere. The then charges up and fires a beam of dragon element, before crash landing again. * Advanced Paw Scrape: Now the claws are covered in dragon energy and deal more damage than before. * Wing Flap: The wing flap now sends six orbs and an icy wind directly at one hunter. * Draconian Wall: Its "Wall Of Snow And Ice" now is replaced with a huge beam of dragon element. The beam also randomly spawns the dragon orbs, which will not fly away but explode heavily. Additionally, the releases a chilling wind from its body, which, together with the Dragon Element, covers the 's body, acting like the Icy Aura, but also enhancing the Dragon Orbs released by the Dragon's horns. * Dragon for Fire: Now the Snowball is replaced by a dragon beam. * Flying Charge: Charges through the air like a Gore Magala, however; it can do this up to four times in a row and at an incredible speed. The winds caused by this send hunters flying, as well as causing iceblight *'Triple Energy:' Done in the fashion of Gore Magala's triple frenzy ball attack. The dragon charges up dragon energy while cold winds surge around its mouth. Then it fires three dragon orbs that, followed by a cold wind, travel over the floor in an erratic pattern. The wind leaves a trail of ice on the floor. Causes Dragon- and Iceblight. * Chomp it!: The dragon lands, breathing in large amounts of air. As it does so, it starts flapping its wings again, flying high up into the sky. Still breathing, it starts to fly circles around the hunter, each one faster than the one before, releasing numerous dragon orbs. It then flies even higher, folds its wings to its body and falls down with its mouth snapping through the air. When it catches the hunter with its mouth, it lands, resulting in a pin attack, however, this won't last long, as the sheer force of the attack can already cause a faint. When it doesn't, it will land as well, however, instead of continuing with usual attacks, it will follow this up with a possession attack. * I'll show you!: The dragon roars and flies directly at the hunter. It won't pin them, but instead tries to knock the hunter down with the winds caused by it. After that it flies up and fires a beam of dragon element down onto the floor. This goes on and on, until the whole floor is covered by a huge "carpet" of energy. The then snaps its jaws together and growls, making the energy explode with great force. Hunters can only evade this by either diving twice (which is almost impossible), performing a Perfect Evade or standing behind the Ballistae, as they're on a ledge. * Advanced Possession: Starts like the usual Emperor Possession, however, now the hunter actually helps the if there is a hunting party. If not, the Dragon makes the hunter come closer to its mouth. When close enough, the hunter must break free, if not they will faint. The dragon snaps its jaws together twice, making two large Dragon Orbs appear on each side of its face. Then, the hunter is engulfed by an icy tornado, which means that they won't be able to break free at this point. The two orbs crash into their body, causing fatal damage. If this doesn't make the hunter faint already, the dragon hisses and throws them away, launching them into a nearby boulder and knocking them out. * Black Death: Rears up and flies into the sky like MH4U's White Fatalis, circling around the area. It releases multiple orbs and a cloud of black steam, darkening the area. The area is now pitch black, the only light coming from the orbs and the dragon's blue eyes. The hunter can only prevent what's coming by firing the ballista on the dragon's wings. If not successful, the dragon fires a large burst of dragon energy that breaks through the dust cloud, blinding the hunter, as the sunlight suddenly is back. The dragon uses this to its advantage and makes the spawned orbs go after them. It will then crash into the floor, causing quakes. * Flying Claw Swipe: With a sharp clinking sound, the 's paws are suddenly covered in ice. The dragon then performs multiple swiping attacks, moving forward. It then lifts itself into the air, charging over the area, while swiping its claws through the air, attempting to hit whatever is in front of it. finishes this attack with either a pin or an Advanced Possession. * Black Plague: It will perform the regular Black Death attack, however, it attempts to break the entire cliff off with it. It launches the dragon orbs into the ground, and also - if the Ballistae are still there - breaks the ledge with the Ballistae off. Then it launches that into the ground as well, before crash landing onto the floor.. If it succeeds and the cliff falls, depending on how much health the hunter has, the quest will end either like a Subquest or fail, if the hunter does not survive the fall into the water. This attack can only be prevented if the hunter makes the dragon fall with an attack aimed at its chest, a mount at the right moment or throwing a knive into the dragon's chest before it crashes into the floor. Phase 2 Victory Conditions *The must have lost a minimum of 25% of its health. *The finisher must be prevented. Phase 2 Failure Conditions *The hunter faints thrice. *The Black Plague attack is successful. Phase 2 Failure Cutscene *Plays right as the Dragon crashes into the ground, if not prevented. The cliff crashes and slowly falls to the ground. The dragon flaps its wings and starts to fly, still staring at the hunter, hissing and roaring. The hunter desperatley tries to get to the base camp, running and jumping over the falling rocks. As the cliff finally collapses, the hunter falls into the water. If they have enough health, the quest will finish like a Subquest, rewarding one item. If the hunter had less than 50% before the cutscene started, they will faint and the quest fails with them unconscious in the water. Phase 2 Victory/Phase 3 Cutscene The dragon crashes into the ground, falling and screaming in pain. The hunter sees the dragon's wounded chest. Suddenly, the wound starts to glow an icy blue, much like the dragon's eyes. The hunter realises that they need to get away as quickly as possible. Hiding behind a rock, the hunter sees the Black Emperor's final transformation. Its eyes now start to glow more intense, being almost white, however, the black pupil now glows deep and dark blue. Its chest wound starts to glow as well and suddenly an icy blue wind surges around its horns and mouth, replacing the dragon element. As the hunter stands up, a huge burst of the Eternal Ice Element throws them to the ground. The dragon stands up, shakes its head, flaps its wings and howls loudly. It then raises its head, looking at the sky, before howling even louder. The sun suddenly is darkened by huge clouds. The hisses, as suddenly a huge and powerful blizard forms. Snowfall and strong winds now surge over the area and coat everything in a deadly layer of ice. The third phase has started. Phase 3 Phase 3 Battle It can use every attack from the other two phases, the element is changed to Eternal Ice. Should it enrage in this phase, it encases its paws and horns with ice, adding ice blight and more damage to attacks done with said body parts. *'Howl Of The Blizzard:' Whenever it roars, the blizzard will intensify, to such an extent, that a hot drink is necessary. The blizzard will calm down after 180 seconds. **When the dragon is enraged, the blizzard stays in this state for as long as the dragon is in Rage Mode. *'Forward Bite:' Snaps its jaw together twice, spawning a cloud of ice around its whole face. It then performs three forward bites, much like MH4U's Fatalis. The final bite causes the ice cloud to burst violently. *'Advanced Claw Swipe:' It swipes its front claw through the air, leaving behind a trail of ice, that suddenly grows into three larg icicles. With another swipe of its claw, the breaks the icicles and sends ice flying in every direction. *'Advanced Tail Slam:' Much like G-Rank Astalos, the takes to the skies, before violently ramming its spiked and barbed tail into the ground. Suddenly, six spots on the ground start to crack open. Dragon and Ice burst out of it three times, continuously increasing in size. The dragon then rips its tail out of the ground, sending boulders, snow and bolts of red lightning eveywhere. *'Controlling The Blizzard:' lifts its head and hisses. Suddenly, winds surge around its body, as it starts to walk, its wings spread. Following you with its gaze, it walks around you in circles. Suddenly, balls of ice start to rain down from the sky all over the area. When the hunter is behind the dragon, the attack finishes. The flaps its wings, sending the sharp winds all across the area. *'The Wall Of Ice:' howls in the fashion of Kushala Daora, before swiftly taking to the sky. It then suddenly fires a beam of the Eternal Ice Element while performing a full circle turn. The floor suddenly starts to crack open, releasing crackles of red dragon element and gusts of blue wind. Then a wall of ice abruptly bursts out of the crack. The forcefully lands in the center of the circle, destroying the wall and making it burst violently. *'Beam!:' The raises its head, bolts of the dragon element and icy winds surging around its maw. Then it violently releases the tension, emitting a huge beam of Eternal Ice. It swipes its head from one side to the other, attempting to hit every opponent. The floor bursts open, much like with Amatsu's beam of water, and releases clouds of ice. *'Multiple Beams:' The dragon sharply inhales huge amounts of icy air and snow. The dragon element crackles around its maw. Its eyes suddenly flash blue, before the dragon releases two swift beams of Eternal Ice, one swiped to the left, one to the right. The sheer force of the beams rips the ground open. The then finishes the attack with one huge beam, aimed extremely well. *'The Frozen Field:' The dragon suddenly rams its front legs onto the ground. It fastly lowers its head, before breathing a cloud of ice, that travels over the floor, causing it to freeze over. Should the hunter get caught in it, their feet will be frozen to the ground, and they will be unable to move. Then snaps its jaw together, causing cracks to form in the ice. Only seconds after, the howls and the ice violently breaks and bursts open, launching unlucky hunters away. *'The Storm:' The hisses and takes to the sky, pinwheeling. The fast motion causes a tornado to form. The tornado is already quite lethal, crackling with the dragon element while also consisting of cold winds and icicles. The hovers over the tornado, fueling it with each flap of its large wings and increasing its size. Finally, the dragon crash-lands in the eye of the now huge tornado, breaking it and sending out six smaller tornadoes in all directions. It will taunt after this attack. *'The Blizzard's Possession:' Starts like the "Emperor's Possession" attack. However, right as the hunter crouches, the dragon's eyes flash twice. The blizzard darkens, and suddenly the hunter is launched away by a strong gust of wind, which causes iceblight. Still possessed, the dragon forces the hunter to stand up and run towards it. The dragon then violently lets go of the hunter's mind, which, however stuns them. Should one not manage to recover quickly enough, the dragon forcefully flaps its wings, sending immensely strong winds at the hunter. *'Exploding Ice?!' The suddenly rams its claws into the ground, securing its grab. Then it howls loudly, while also spreading its wings. During this, an icy aura is emitted from its body at remarkable speed. The aura slowly extends over the whole area. The dragon then pinwheels to the sky, pulling the aura with it, making it freeze immediately, forming a huge icicle. The hovers over the tower of ice. Then, it snaps its jaws together, making the whole thing collapse violently. As it reaches the floor, the remaining mist freezes, only to burst a few seconds later, dealing incredibly high damage. The lands again and roars, ending the attack. Phase 3 Victory Conditions Phase 3 Failure Conditions Phase 3 Failure Cutscene Phase 3 Victory/Phase 4 Intro Cutscene Phase 4 Phase 4 Battle Phase 4 Victory Conditions Phase 4 Failure Conditions Phase 4 Failure Cutscene "Death" Cutscene Final Cutscene Music Themes Breakable Parts Phase 1 *Front claw chipped. *Tail wounded. Phase 2 *Tail wounded further. *Horns chipped. *Front claw wounded further. *Hindlegs scarred. *Claw on wing broken off. *Chest wounded. **This can only be done right when the dragon performs the Black Plague attack. Phase 3 *Left horn further chipped. **Right horn broken off, can be carved. *Tail severed. *Wings wounded. *Maw scarred. Carves Equipment * Weapons show the final sharpness and attack. |-|Blademaster Weapons= *'Note:' The weapons each have a special ability, which have positive but also negative effects. *#'Great Sword:' The effect activates after 120 seconds of avoiding the monster's hits. Then, a meter will appear under the sharpness bar. The meter is filled each time one successfully dodges an attack or attacks the monster. Dodgin weaker attacks - claw swipes, bites, etc. - will add 5% to the meter, while dodging strong attacks - e.g. Diablos's charge, Gore Magala's exploding frenzy ball, etc. - adds 15%. Not-charged attacks with the sword also add 5%, while all charged attacks add 15%. The meter has four levels. Level 1 is activated at 25% and multiplies the attack value by 1.5, level two is activated at 50% and multiplies by 2, level three is activated at 75% and multiplies by 2.5 and level four is activated by a completely filled meter. The damage will not me multiplied at level 4, however, the first attack done at this level will be followed by a burst of energy that is strong enough to instantly break affected parts of the monster. The effect ends here. Being sent flying by an attack cancels the charging process. *#'Long Sword:' The Long Sword does not have just three spirit meters (white, yellow and red), it has a fourth one (sky blue). When at this level 4, the sword suddenly is encased with ice. This multiplies the elemental damage by 1.25, activates the "Partbreaker" skill and increases general damage by 200%. However, while the spirit gauge fades at a normal pace, it cannot be kept up. When it fades away completely, the spirit gauge is reset to "no glow". *#'Hammer:' Much like the greatsword,the hammer suddenly glows blue after not getting hit for 120 seconds. Charged attacks instantly go to Level 3, the damage done to monsters is increased by 300%, although the defense is lowered by 15%. Stamina depletion is halved. However, should the hunter get hit by a strong attack during this process, it will result in an instant KO. The effect ends after 150 seconds. *#'Lance:' After dodging and/or blocking for 120 seconds, the tip of the lance flashes twice, one time weakly, the second time with the force of a flashbomb, stunning nearby monsters. The hunter the clacks the tip onto the floor, which results in the weapon having a blue glow. Damage done via the running charge attacks is increased by 200%, the shield thrust gains a guard point that - if it blocks attacks - has two subsequent KO effects, and evasion distance is greatly increased. Previously unblockable attacks now can be successfully blocked, however, the hunter's stamina is always halved no matter how strong or weak the attack. The recovery of the red health bar is halted. The effect lasts for 150 seconds or when the hunter gets hit by a strong attack. *#'Switch Axe:' The Switch Axe flashes blue twice, after not being hit for 120 seconds. In sword mode, the energy bar will not decrease at all, nor will you be forced back into axe mode when performing the explosion attack. Each explosion attack causes two subsequent bursts of energy and requires way less charging time, much like Brave Style. In Axe Mode, each hit gives 10HP back, damage done to the monster is increased by 100%. The effect ends either after 150 seconds or when the monster lands a strong hit. Quests |-|Event Quests= |Reward Amount = z |Location = Colossal Cliff |Contract Fee = 12000z |Time Limit = 120 min. |Sub Quest = None |Sub Reward = None |Other Monsters = None |Client Name = Old Herbalist |Quest Text = "Caed'mil, vernarat!" The Howling Blizzard has reached our lands. Beware, for it can bring destruction and misery over our whole world. I can only wish you luck, my hunting days are long over. "Va faill, nemineth caeneam té voer'ler! Gloir t'esseam!"}} Notes *Breaking 's horns will not halt its elemental abilities. **Breaking the right horn off will result in it falling down and penetrating the floor, much like severing Glavenus's tail. This can deal damage. *Despite its size, one can still mount . Trivia * Name, "mind" abilities and look based off Shruikan from the Inheritance Franchise. *The "Wyverian Language" used in this article and in the Fan Fiction "Umbra - The Hidden Ones" is based on the "Elder Speech" from the Witcher Series, being essentially a completion effort done by ThumbThumb and myself. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:First-Class Elder Category:Giant Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Darknessblight Monster Category:Darkness Element Monster Category:Eternal Iceblight Monster Category:Eternal Ice Element Monster Category:Possession Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:8 Star Level Monster